1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to circuit design and more particularly to modeling statistical variations in circuit designs.
2. Description of Related Art
Statistical variation has become a critical factor in circuit design, particularly with analog circuits. As process variations increase with modern manufacturing processes, the corresponding statistical variations can significantly impact the final integrated circuit (IC) yield (i.e., the percentage of processed circuits that satisfy the stated performance specification). Current approaches to characterizing uncertainty are typically less effective for high-yield applications (e.g., 3-sigma yield). Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for circuit design including the effects of statistical variation.